


Team The Best Team (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or a stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1095807">Team The Best Team</a> by neveralarch.</p><p>Author's summary: Marcus gets along really well with Holmes' friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team The Best Team (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team The Best Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095807) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



### Length

38 minutes, 27 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 20 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/team-the-best-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/team-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because this story is adorable and has great character voices.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than serendipitous experts. 

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/15494.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2493486.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1894041.html), [elementarycbs](http://elementarycbs.livejournal.com/89990.html), and [chromatic_podfic](http://chromatic-podfic.dreamwidth.org/15990.html).)


End file.
